No Escaping It This Time
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice and Tarrant have a misunderstanding that threatens to come between them. Can it be resolved before hurt feelings are beyond repair?


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated K+ to be safe.

Tarrant and Alice have a misunderstanding that threatens to come between them. Can they resolve it before feelings are hurt beyond repair?

Author note - this story is based on an idea by Chrismata1976. Although I didn't carry it all the way through, I thought that where I took storyline was fitting for at least the present for Alice and Tarrant. So this is considerably tamer than my usual stories, but I rather like it and think it suits them at this point in their relationship. I hope you do, too!

Thank you Chrismata1976, and all of you who are loyal readers. It mean a lot to me!

And special thanks for encouragement and support from all those who are loyal readers who constantly review. I adore you all!

* * *

**No Escaping It This Time**

Tarrant was baffled once more. He and Alice had been together for almost six months. He hadn't noticed until the last several that there were times when Alice refused to make love with him, even though she strongly seemed to desire to. At these same times Alice also would insist on wearing an uncomfortable flannel nightgown to bed instead of sleeping in the nude as they normally did together. She would refuse to wear even the comfortable and sheer gowns he had made for her when she did desire to sleep clothed.

Tarrant frowned at the kitchen table, gazing into his teacup. The tea was cold. He had no appetite for it. He stared at his own morose reflection and sighed. It had begun again yesterday. Alice had returned home from her job at the Palace with a headache and a stomach ache. She had gratefully accepted some tea for her headache and it seemed to soothe her. But when they sat together upon the sofa she kept a distance between them. She didn't even seem to want him to touch her hand much less gift him with a small kiss. And then she had worn that hideous flannel nightgown to bed. Again. And again there was an uncomfortable silence between them. She had leaned over and kissed him goodnight and told him she loved him, but then rolled onto her side and facing away from him, making it obvious that she wished no further physical contact or even speaking.

What was the source of this odd behaviour? If it had happened only once or twice Tarrant could have dismissed it as a woman's occasional oddity in behaviour. Well, everyone had oddities in behaviour once in awhile. He had more than his fair share in being half mad, after all. But it was happening with Alice on a regular basis. Every several weeks. There was no escape from it. Every several weeks she behaved oddly. She would not feel well, or even if she did she would avoid physical contact with him and sleep in that hideous and uncomfortably hot travesty she called a nightgown.

And he knew that as soon as she came home today it would be the same. Could it be that every few weeks she would miss her old life and reflect upon it? Could it be she was having second thoughts about him once in a while? If so, would she more and more often as time went on? Of course he wanted more than anything, even his own life, for her to love him and love Underland and stay. But if she was having regrets...why couldn't she speak to him about it? It would tear his heart out and send him into the Madness forever if she left...but if she no longer wished to be with him, then he wouldn't force her. He loved her enough to let her go if that was her heart's desire. But could he? Could he really? Maybe there was still a chance to change her mind. At least he desperately hoped so.

* * *

Alice approached the house slowly, dreading seeing Tarrant. She knew that he was catching on that each month something was amiss with her. For the first several months, she had been able to avoid close physical contact by feigning, or sometimes not feigning, extreme fatigue and he thought nothing of it. But now she could see that he had caught on. He knew that every several weeks she was behaving the same cool way towards him.

Goodness knows she didn't want to. But how to tell him? She had explained her dilemma to Mirana and discovered, to her horror and envy, that women in Underland did not suffer from monthly menses. There was no such thing here. So it was not ignorance on Tarrant's part about women, it was ignorance about her problem. Only hers.

For months she had avoided this. But she knew she could no longer. She would have to explain it to Tarrant. The heart-rending look he had given her earlier that day nearly tore her in half.

Alice paused at the door and took a deep breath. It was time. She owed him an explanation.

Tarrant looked up as Alice entered. He resolutely stared into his teacup. He couldn't bear to be around her now. Not when she was obviously not enjoying his company. When she entered the kitchen he stood and began to leave but she stayed him with a hand on his chest.

"Tarrant?"

"Alice," he said sadly, "I have to get some work done tonight. Let me pass."

"No," she said. "I have something I need to tell you."

He knew it! She was having second thoughts about her decision of returning to him! She was wanting to leave him! He couldn't bear it.

"Alice...no! Please don't! I mean...of...of...of course you can, but...can't you stay just a little longer? Maybe I can change your mind! Just tell meh wha' ahm doin' wrong an' ahl fix it, ah promise!"

His brogue was desperate and his eyes were deep blue with despair.

Alice's heart caught in her throat. He thought she wanted to leave him!

"Tarrant, please, just let me explain! You have nothing to worry about! It isn't you..."

"Ah ken, it's meh! Ah new! Buh ah can change, ye'll see! Ah can!" He broke away from her and ran. She heard his pounding footfalls all the way to his Workroom and then heard him slam and latch the door.

Alice began to cry and sat down. She cried her misery into his teacup until she had no more tears.

* * *

Alice was in bed. Alone. Tarrant didn't come. She knew that he had decided to sleep in his Workroom rather than face her. No, she couldn't allow that. But then, if he was that upset...

"No!" she cried out. Where was her muchness? Tarrant needed her! It wasn't his fault that she had shut him out of something so important. It wasn't his fault that he was so miserable. It was hers. And it was time for her to take responsibility for it. She would go to him.

Tarrant heard Alice knocking on the door.

"Tarrant? Please, let me in! I need to explain!"

"No!" he shouted. "No! Go away! I love you but go away! At...at least for now!"

But she was undaunted.

"Tarrant, I love you, too. I love you with all my heart and soul. We are bond-mates, remember? I swore to be with you always and I will. I don't want to leave you, and you aren't doing anything wrong. There is something that happens to me every month. It's sort of a...sickness. Will you open the door and let me explain it to you?"

A sickness? His sweetling had a sickness? It couldn't be Madness. No, not that. She didn't behave as if she were Mad. Well, not most of the time, anyway. But she loved him. She had just said so. And she had come to him in the middle of the night. Yes, she would tell him. Maybe he could help her cure her sickness. Or maybe Mirana's doctor, the old miserable codger that he was, could cure her.

Tarrant opened the door and Alice fairly flew into his waiting arms. He didn't expect her to burst into sobs, however. Before he knew it he was gently lowering them to the sofa he had been unsuccessfully trying to sleep on. He soothed her with gentle hands on her hair and back and whispered words he knew she didn't know the meanings of but would understand nonetheless.

When her sobs subsided Alice turned her tear-stained face to him. At once he handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed at her eyes. He waited patiently, filled with a mixture of hope, dread, and expectancy. He wouldn't say a word until she had a chance to tell him what she so desperately wanted to say to him.

"Tarrant," she began in a small voice, "this isn't your fault. I even found out from Mirana that women here in Underland don't suffer from the...condition...that I do and all the women of the Above world do.

He remained quiet. This was not what he had expected at all.

"Go on," he said quietly.

"Well, this is very difficult for me to say. Ladies don't speak of it and it is very...intimate and embarrassing. But I'll try to keep my muchness and explain it in a way you can understand." She hesitated and wiped her eyes again. Even in the pale moonlight Tarrant saw her lower her gaze and blush.

"Tarrant, have you noticed that some of your heavy woolen fabrics have been going missing every few weeks?"

He nodded.

"Aye, but I just thought I had used it and forgotten."

"No, you didn't. I need them. I need them every month for several days because I...bleed."

Tarrant took her chin into his hand and made her look into his eyes.

"You bleed? What's wrong? Why can't the doctor help you? Are you weak? Do you hurt?"

"Please, Tarrant. Let me finish. This is difficult enough for me as it is."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's all right. Just let me finish. Women of the Above world...well...I bleed every month for several days. I need to fold the woolen cloths to wear in my knickers to absorb the blood. And then I burn them afterward. That is how it is done."

"But why do you bleed? And you bleed from...there?"

Alice nodded.

"Yes, I bleed from there. It's...a medical thing. When a young woman comes to a certain age and she is capable of bearing a child... Tarrant, do you know how babies grow inside women?"

"Aye. They grow in a place near the belly. It's called the womb."

"Yes, exactly," Alice sighed in relief. "It's called the womb. Well, the womb has soft tissue walls. In the Above world those walls are replaced every month with a new one in the possible event that the lady is...in a family way. Then she won't bleed for the next nine months. Or at least not much. If the lady is not...expecting, the walls of the womb leave the body and exit...from down there in the form of blood that we call menses. Or the monthly flux."

Tarrant was fascinated. This was certainly new. What a concept! But what a bloody...he cringed at his own inner pun. What a terrible inconvenience for the lady!

"Is that why you are sometimes weak or moody during these times? And sometimes have a headache? Because you are losing blood?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. I feel weak sometimes, and my emotions get a little crazy once in a while. It doesn't feel good, Tarrant. And I have to change and burn the cloths and make sure I can do it secretly and before I...leak...and bleed on the lovely clothes you make for me."

Tarrant pulled her forward and kissed her violently. He wound his fingers into her hair and kissed her until they could both barely breathe. Alice was surprised and delighted.

"So you love me? You aren't leaving? You don't want to go back up there?" he asked her at last, drawing back but caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs

"Of course not! Tarrant, that's ridiculous! I was just too embarrassed to talk to you and until today I thought that you knew of such things and that all women, even here, have a monthly flux."

Tarrant giggled maniacally and didn't even worry about frightening Alice. She understood. She knew he had been terrified of losing her and this was his way of showing how happy and relieved he was that he was mistaken. When his fit of high-pitched giggling stopped Alice was still staring at him, but she was smiling.

"Ah, Alice, if only I'd known sooner! I've been so terrified. I thought you were having second thoughts and now that I know better neither of us have to worry."

Alice kissed him lightly. "Tarrant, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But now that you understand, won't you come to bed?"

"Of course! We'll never sleep apart, sweetling. Never. And this night doesn't count because it was only part of a night. And, actually, I don't think I'll sleep anyway. I want to help you. I wonder if I can make you special cloths that are more comfortable and washable. I wonder if..."

Alice's eyes widened.

"Tarrant! That's not a man's job! I can handle..."

"No, no! Complete and utter nonsense, my sweet. I'm not only a hatter, I'm a milliner. I am an expert in making wondrous creations for women. I'm sure I can come up with something for you, sweetling! Oh, promise you'll let me! I thrive on challenges, after all!"

Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Very well," she conceded. "Now can we go to bed?"

"Oh, yes, of course! But you know, I can still...pleasure you."

He saw the horrified look on Alice's face and waved his hands in negation.

"No, not like that. I mean I can pleasure you on your...upper body."

Alice shook her head and smiled.

"One more thing, Tarrant. My...condition makes my...chest area very sensitive."

Then she saw her mistake. Tarrant smiled wickedly.

"Sensitive, eh? Exactly how sensitive?"

"Never you mind!" Alice scolded. She leapt up and ran towards their bedroom, blushing furiously.

Tarrant continued to smile. He'd change her mind. Oh, yes, he would.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this exchange between Alice and Tarrant. So, no lemony goodness this time, but I thought that it was time that Tarrant learned about Alice's monthly "condition." They may encounter this again, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see! Anyway, all comments are welcome.


End file.
